kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dress Girl
Red Dress Girl (Also Known as The Queen) is one of the main characters in the BULLY series and THE QUEEN. series. She is a serial killer. She was the main antagonist in the BULLY series, but turned passive at the end of BULLY series, but turned into an antagonist since the start of The Queen series. She turned passive again at the end of the same series. Appearance Red Dress Girl has ginger hair tied into a bun. She wears a sleeveless red dress, which is tied together with a red strap. She wears black sandals with a small butterfly attached to the top of them. While she was a queen, she had a few more accessories added to her looks, which had included her Red Spiked Crown and The Necklace of Immortality. She did receive a Valkyrie Helmet, but was never seen wearing it. She returned to her normal looks in The Queen Part 8. Relationships Noob Noob is Red Dress Girl's best friend. They first became friends in Bully part 2, after Noob gave her a knife to help escape prison. As of the events of The Queen part 8, they are shown living together in Red Dress Girl's home. Blue Boy Blue boy and Red Dress Girl were shown to be dating since the first episode of Bully. After Noob showed Red Dress Girl Blue Boy and Lavender were dating, she broke up with him and killed him with poisoned cookies. Victim Girl At first, Red Dress Girl's relationship between the two were extremely bad, starting off with cyber bullying and insults, and then turning into homicide attempts. They were shown to be good friends after Victim Girl saved Red Dress Girl's life. They were shown to be living with each other at the end of The Bully series, but their relationship ended after she poisoned her at the start of The Queen series. They became friends again at the end of The Queen series after Red Dress girl saved her and all her friends from the dungeons, gaining her friendship again. Crybaby It was shown that Red Dress Girl was a bully against Crybaby in Kavra's music video of the same name. After Red Dress Girl killed her best friend, Lavender, Crybaby had the urge to kill her. Crybaby killed Noob in Bully part 5 and kidnapped red Dress Girl in the same episode. It was revealed that Crybaby saw the insults Red Dress Girl had said about Victim Girl, and called the police in the first episode of Bully. Crybaby killed Red Dress Girl in episode 5 of The Queen, but due to Red Dress Girl's necklace of immortality, Red Dress Girl came back to life. Red Dress Girl had froze Crybaby in the same episode of The Queen, and freed her from the dungeon in the last episode, gaining her friendship. Sia They were enemies after Sia had accused her for being one of the escaped prisoners. She killed Sia's minions and herself after electrocuting Sia in her bath tub with her radio. Sia had put Red Dress Girl in a coma after throwing her radio at her face. She was captured and put into the dungeons in The Queen episode 5. She was caught trying to escape, so Red Dress Girl demanded her guards throw them in jail. After the king thawed out of his ice, Red Dress Girl and the rest of her enemies were thrown into the dungeons. After Red Dress Girl broke out of her cell in the next episode, she freed Sia and the rest of her friends, gaining her friendship. Trivia *She killed 16 people in total. *she is the current killer in kavra becourse she kills 16 Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Females